Toothed elastomeric endless power transmission belts made primarily of elastomeric material are used throughout industry; however, in certain applications such belts are somewhat noisy.
This is particularly true in belt drives in which toothed belts engage the cylindrical surface of a pulley. Often the drive system may generate high noise levels, and at the same time may fail to provide optimum traction between the belt teeth and the cylindrical surface.